הביאו לי את ראשו של אלפרדו גרסיה
thumb|ימין| הביאו לי את ראשו של אלפרדו גרסיה (Bring Me The Head Of Alfredo Garcia) עד לאן יגיע האדם מתוך בצע כסף? כשאב מקסיקני עשיר מכריז על פרס של מיליון דולר על ראשו של מי שפיתה את בתו, מחליטים סאפנסלי וקוויל (רוברט וובר וגי'ג יונג) לצאת לדרך. אלא שמסע הרצח שעומד בפניהם נורא בהרבה מכפי שדמיינו. סרטו המחוספס והמשובח של סם פקינפה (השיירה, חבורת הפראים). מהויקיפדיה האנגלית Bring Me the Head of Alfredo Garcia Made in Mexico on a low budget after the commercial failure of Pat Garrett and Billy the Kid (1973), Peckinpah claimed that, of all his films, Alfredo García was the only one released as he had intended. The film was a box-office and critical failure at the time, but has gained a new following and stature in the decades since. Plot Teresa, the pregnant teenage daughter of a powerful man known only as "El Jefe" (Spanish for "The Boss"), is summoned before her father and interrogated as to the identity of her unborn child's father. Under torture, she identifies the father as Alfredo Garcia, whom El Jefe had been grooming to be his successor. Infuriated, El Jefe offers a $1 million reward to whoever will "bring me the head of Alfredo Garcia". The search progresses for two months. In Mexico City, a pair of business suit-clad, dispassionate hit men, Sappensly (Robert Webber) and Quill (Gig Young), enter a saloon and encounter Bennie (Warren Oates), a retired United States Army officer who makes a meager living as a piano player and bar manager. The men ask about Garcia, believing they will have more luck getting answers out of a fellow American. Bennie plays dumb, saying the name is familiar but he doesn't know who Garcia is. It turns out that everyone in the bar knows who Garcia is; they simply don't know where he is. Bennie goes to meet his girlfriend, Elita (Isela Vega), a maid at a ghetto motel. Elita admits to having cheated on Bennie with Garcia, who had professed his love for her, something Bennie refuses to do. Elita informs him that Garcia died in a drunk-driving accident the previous week. Bennie is excited by the possibility of making money by simply digging up the body. He goes to Sappensly and Quill, in the hotel room of the man who hired them, El Jefe's business associate Max (Helmut Dantine), and makes a deal for US$10,000 for Garcia's head, plus a US$200 advance for expenses. Bennie convinces Elita to go on a road trip with him to visit Garcia's grave, claiming that he only wants proof that Garcia is in fact dead and no longer a threat to their relationship. En route, Bennie proposes, promising that their future will soon change, and she can retire from being a cleaning lady. Elita is cautious and warns Bennie against trying to upset their status quo. Having a picnic, Bennie and Elita are accosted by two bikers (one played by Kris Kristofferson and the other played by Donnie Fritts), who pull guns and decide to rape Elita. Bennie seems unsure how to react. Elita agrees to have sex with the bikers if they spare Bennie's life, then goes off with one of the bikers (Kristofferson). He rips off her shirt to look at her breasts, lets her slap him twice, slaps her back, then walks away; she follows. Bennie knocks the first biker unconscious while he's playing Elita's guitar. Bennie takes the gun and finds Elita passionately kissing the biker, ready to make love with him. Bennie shoots him dead and the first biker, as well. Bennie confesses to Elita his plan to decapitate Garcia's corpse and sell the head for money. A disgusted Elita, still shaken from what has just happened, begs Bennie to give up this quest and return to Mexico City, where they can be married and live a modest life of relative peace. Bennie again refuses, although he agrees to marry Elita in the church of the town where Garcia is buried. They find Garcia's grave, but when he opens the coffin, Bennie is struck from behind with his shovel by an unseen assailant. He wakes up to find himself half-buried in the grave with Elita, who is dead. The corpse of Garcia has been decapitated. Bennie learns from villagers that his assailants are driving a station wagon. He catches up with the men after they blow out a tire. Bennie shoots them, searches their car, and claims Garcia's head. Stopping at a roadside restaurant, he packs the sack containing the head with ice to preserve it for the journey home. Bennie begins addressing the head as if Garcia were still alive, first blaming Alfredo for Elita's death and then conceding that both of them probably loved her equally. Bennie is ambushed by members of Garcia's family. They re-claim the head and are about to kill Bennie when they are interrupted by the arrival of Sappensly and Quill. The hitmen pretend to ask for directions. Quill produces a sub-machine gun and murders most of Garcia's family, but is fatally shot by one of them. As Sappensly sorrowfully looks at Quill's corpse, Bennie asks: "Do I get paid?" Sappensly turns to shoot, but Bennie kills him. Bennie returns to Mexico City, "arguing" with Garcia's head all the while. At his apartment, Bennie gives Garcia's head a shower and then brings it to Max's hotel room. Feigning willingness to surrender the head for his $10,000, Bennie reveals he is no longer motivated by money; rather, he blames Elita's death on the bounty and intends to kill everyone involved. Several men pull guns, but Bennie manages to evade fire and kill them all. He takes a business card from the desk with El Jefe's address on it. After attending baptism for his new grandchild, El Jefe greets Bennie as a hero and gives him a briefcase containing the promised million-dollar bounty. Bennie calmly relates how many people died for Garcia's head, including his beloved. El Jefe responds apathetically, telling Bennie to take his money and throw Garcia's head to the pigs on the way out. Infuriated that the object responsible for Elita's death is viewed as nothing more than garbage, Bennie guns down all of El Jefe's bodyguards. Teresa enters with her newborn son as Bennie points a gun at El Jefe but hesitates to shoot. She tersely urges Bennie to kill her father. Bennie obliges, taking along Garcia's head as he leaves the scene with the words: "You take care of the boy. And I'll take care of the father." Bennie drives away, only to be killed by El Jefe's men, their automatic machine guns tearing him to pieces. Cast *Warren Oates as Bennie *Isela Vega as Elita *Robert Webber as Sappensly *Gig Young as Johnny Quill *Helmut Dantine as Max *Emilio Fernández as el Jefe *Kris Kristofferson as the biker Development Director Sam Peckinpah was working on The Ballad of Cable Hogue when screenwriter and long-time friend Frank Kowalski told him an idea for a film: "I got a great title: Bring Me the Head of...,' - and he had some other name - 'and the hook is that the guy is already dead'."Simmons 1982, p. 189. Peckinpah loved it and began writing on it then and also in England while making Straw Dogs. He went on to write the shooting screenplay with Gordon Dawson. Producer Martin Baum had formed his own independent production company, Optimus Productions, and had a deal with United Artists. Peckinpah approached him with 25 pages of the film's script. Baum read it and liked it. United Artists agreed to pay Peckinpah to write the script but he told Baum that he did not want any money for it because he owed him one. Peckinpah told Baum that if United Artists liked the script then they could pay him. Peckinpah started pre-production in mid-August 1973 in Mexico City.Simmons 1982, p. 190. With the exception of a few key people, the crew was entirely Mexicans. He hired director of photography Alex Phillips, Jr., one of Mexico's premiere cameramen. They bonded over a dislike for wide-angle lenses, an admiration for zooms and multiple camera setups. Peckinpah told him, "I make very few takes, but I shoot a lot of film because I like to change angles. I shoot with editing in the back of my mind". While scouting locations, he relied extensively on his gut instinct and desire to portray a gritty, realistic vision he had of Mexico. He spent a lot of time searching for the right bar that would be Bennie's workplace.Simmons 1982, p. 192. Peckinpah finally discovered a place in the Plaza Garibaldi known as "Tlaque-Paque". He looked around and said, "this is dressed. This is for real". Mexican members of the crew told him that the bar's owner had an infamous reputation and it was rumored that he once killed a woman there, serving very little jail time because he bribed the right people in positions of power.Simmons 1982, p. 193. Bring Me the Head of Alfredo Garcia went into production in late September 1973 and in an October issue of Variety magazine, Peckinpah was quoted as saying, "For me, Hollywood no longer exists. It's past history. I've decided to stay in Mexico because I believe I can make my pictures with greater freedom from here".Simmons 1982, p. 196. This upset the Motion Picture and Television Unions and they openly censured the director for his statement at their National Conference in Detroit. They also threatened Alfredo Garcia with union boycotts upon its release, labeling it a "runaway" production. In his defense, Peckinpah claimed that he was misquoted. Before the film was to be released, the unions relented on their boycott threat.Simmons 1982, p. 197. As principal photography continued into the month of December, the demands - both physical and mental - were taking their toll on the cast and crew.Simmons 1982, p. 201. To help relieve the tension, Peckinpah and the producers bought out a local bar and threw a surprise party. Principal photography ended three days before Christmas and the director took a week off before supervising the editing of the film.Simmons 1982, p. 205. Reception On its release in 1974, Bring Me the Head of Alfredo García was disapproved by viewers and critics and failed at the box office. However, the film has since found a contemporary audience, maintaining an 82 percent fresh rating on Rotten Tomatoes based on 22 reviews. Bring Me the Head of Alfredo Garcia was listed in the 1978 book The Fifty Worst Films of All Time. Some film critics (including Michael Medved) argue that Bring Me the Head of Alfredo García is one of the worst films ever made, while others (among them Roger Ebert and Slant Magazine) consider it a masterpiece. Michael Sragow of New York magazine called it "a catastrophe so huge that those who once ranked Peckinpah with Hemingway may now invoke Mickey Spillane".Simmons 1982, p. 207. The film has developed a cult following and is shown at theaters as a retro classic. In January 2013. it played one night in a theater in Chicago, where over 300 people showed up to watch it during a snowstorm. The film is also periodically shown on cable channels. Popular culture references Films In the comedy film Fletch (1985), Chevy Chase (after fainting in an operating room) asks a nurse, "do you have the Beatles' White Album? Never mind, just get me a cup of hot fat. And bring me the head of Alfredo Garcia while you're out there."IMDB: Fletch (1985) The made-for-TV movie Bring Me the Head of Dobie Gillis (1988), reuniting the cast of the 1960s television sitcom The Many Loves of Dobie Gillis, is titled as such in reference to this film. In the film Demolition Man (1993), the police officer played by Benjamin Bratt is called Alfredo Garcia in reference to the film. Literature In the Sandman Slim series of novels by author Richard Kadrey, protagonist Stark gives his reluctant sidekick, a severed but still alive head, the nickname "Alfredo Garcia," and makes many references to the character throughout the series Music Iron Prostate released a 7" single on Vital Records, "Bring Me the Head of Jerry Garcia" (1991). The song was also intended for inclusion on their second album, produced by Jim Steinman. But the band "dissolved in the midst of rancorous sessions with, of all people, Meat Loaf producer Jim Steinman." The demo of "Jerry Garcia" is available through guitarist George Tabb's website. (from en.evilnickname.org) Radio In the "Film Club" round of the popular long running BBC Radio 4 panel comedy I'm Sorry I Haven't A Clue, regular reference is made to this film with one or more words changed to satisfy that week's theme of comedy film titles - usually by Graeme Garden. Television In the Futurama episode "Overclockwise", Mom tells the Hoverfish, "Bring me the clock of Bender Rodriguez", in reference to the film. In the TV series House Season four Episode eight, House issues the contest objective: to "bring me the thong of Lisa Cuddy." Bring Me the Head of Light Entertainment was a British comedy panel game which ran on Channel 5 between 1999-2003. In Gilmore Girls episode "Welcome to the Dollhouse" (2005), Rory says, "You did it. You brought me the head of Alfredo Garcia", in reference to the film. In True Detective season 2, episode 8 ("Omega Station" (2015)), a scene in a set photographer's home features a poster for the movie. See also * List of American films of 1974 References ;Notes ;Bibliography *Simmons, Garner (1982) Peckinpah, A Portrait in Montage. University of Texas Press. ISBN 0-292-76493-6 External links * * *"Dead Man Walking" essay by David Thomson in Sight and Sound *"Bring Me the Head of Alfredo Garcia: No One Here Gets Out Alive" at Scott Is NOT A Professional Film Critic תרגום אוטומטי '' '' 'הביאו לי את ראשו של אלפרדו גרסיה' '' '' ( ) הוא [הבא | פולחן] האמריקאי 1974 [פעולה ] בבימויו של סם פקינפה ו שמציעות וורן אוטס. תוצרת מקסיקו על תקציב נמוך לאחר הכישלון המסחרי של '' פט גארט ובילי הנער '' (1973), פקינפה טענה, של כל הסרטים שלו, '' אלפרדו גרסיה '' היה היחיד שוחרר כפי שהתכוון. הסרט היה משרד-קופסא כשל קריטי בזמן, אבל צבר קהל מעריצים חדשים קומתו בעשרות השנים שחלף מאז. מגרש תרזה, בתו בת העשרה בהריון של גבר חזק הידוע רק בשם "אל ג'פי" (בספרדית "הבוס"), הוא זימן לפני שאביה ונחקר באשר לזהותו של אביו של הילד שבבטנה. תחת עינויים, היא מזהה את אביו כמו אלפרדו גרסיה, מי אל ג'פי היה הטיפוח להיות יורשו. הרתיחה, אל ג'פי ותגמול 1 מיליון $ לכל מי שמוכן "הבא לי את ראשו של אלפרדו גרסיה". החיפוש מתקדם במשך חודשים. ב מקסיקו סיטי, זוג חליפה לבושי עסקים, רוצחים שכירים קר רוח, Sappensly (רוברט וובר) ו דרבן (גיג יאנג), הזן מרזח ופוגשים Bennie (וורן אוטס), קצין צבא ארצות הברית פרש המתפרנס בדוחק פסנתרן ומנהל הבר. הגברים לשאול על גרסיה, מתוך אמונה שהם יהיו יותר מזל מקבל תשובות מתוך בחור אמריקאי. Bennie המשחק מטומטם, הגיית השם הוא מוכר, אבל הוא לא יודע מי גרסיה הוא. מתברר שכולם בבר יודע מי גרסיה הוא; הם פשוט לא יודעים איפה הוא. Bennie הולך לפגוש את חברתו, Elita (Isela וגה), משרתת במוטל בגטו. Elita מודה שיש בגדתי Bennie עם גרסיה, אשר הצהיר על אהבתו אליה, משהו Bennie מסרב לעשות. Elita מודיע לו כי גרסיה מת בתאונת נהיגה בשכרות בשבוע הקודם. Bennie שמתלהב האפשרות להרוויח כסף פשוט על ידי לחפור את הגוף. הוא הולך Sappensly ונוצה, בחדר המלון של האיש ששכר אותם, השותף העסקי של אל ג'פי מקס (הלמוט Dantine), ועושה עסקה עבור 10,000 $ עבור ראשו של גרסיה, בתוספת מראש 200 $ ארה"ב עבור הוצאות . Bennie משכנע Elita כדי לצאת לטיול כביש איתו לבקר את קברו של גרסיה, בטענה שהוא רק רוצה הוכחה גרסיה הוא למעשה מת כבר לא איום על מערכת היחסים שלהם. בדרך, Bennie מציעה, מבטיחה כי עתידם ישתנה בקרוב, והיא יכולה לפרוש מלהיות מנקה. Elita זהיר ומזהיר Bennie נגד מנסה להרגיז '' סטטוס קוו 'שלהם'. עושים פיקניק, Bennie ו Elita הם נטפלו אליו שני אופנוענים (אחד בגילומו של כריס כריסטופרסון והשני בגילומו של דוני Fritts), המושכים רובים ולהחליט לאנוס Elita. Bennie נראה בטוח איך להגיב. Elita מסכים לקיים יחסי מין עם האופנוענים אם הם לחוס על חייו של הבנים, אז יוצא עם אחד האופנוענים (כריסטופרסון). הוא קורע את חולצתה כדי להביט שבדיה, מאפשר לה לסטור לו פעמים, סוטר לה בחזרה, ואז מתרחק; הוא כדלקמן. Bennie דופקת את האופנוען הראשון את הכרתו בזמן שהוא לנגן בגיטרה של Elita. Bennie לוקח את האקדח ומוצא Elita בלהט מנשק את האופנוען, מוכן לעשות אהבה איתו. Bennie יורה בו למוות ואת האופנוען הראשון, כמו גם. Bennie מודה Elita תוכניתו לערוף את גופתו של גרסיה ולמכור את הראש תמורת כסף. Elita נגעל, עדיין מזועזע ממה בדיוק קרה, מתחנן Bennie לוותר המסע הזה ולחזור למקסיקו סיטי, שבו הם יכולים להתחתן ולחיות חיים צנועים של שקט יחסי. Bennie שוב מסרב, אף שהוא מסכים להתחתן Elita בכנסייה של העיירה איפה גרסיה קבור. הם מוצאים את קברו של גרסיה, אבל כשהוא פותח את הארון, Bennie הוא פגע מאחור עם האת שלו על ידי תוקף סמוי. הוא מתעורר ומוצא את עצמו קבור למחצה קבר עם Elita, והוא מת. גופת גרסיה כבר ערופה. Bennie לומד מכפריים כי תוקפיו נוהגים סטיישן. הוא תופס עם גברים אחרי שהם לכבות צמיג. Bennie יורה אותם, מחפש מכוניתם, וטוען ראשו של גרסיה. עצירה במסעדת דרכים, הוא אורז את השק המכיל את הראש עם קרח לשמרו לקראת הנסיעה הביתה. Bennie מתחיל פונה הראש כאילו גרסיה היה עדיין בחיים, ראשון מאשים אלפרדו למותו של Elita ולאחר מכן והודה כי שניהם כנראה אהבו אותה באותה מידה. Bennie הוא במארב בני משפחתו של גרסיה. הם חזרו לתבוע את הראש עומדים להרוג Bennie כאשר הם מופרע על ידי הגעתו של Sappensly ונוצה. המחסלים מתיימרים לבקש הנחיות. קולמוס מייצר תת מקלע ורציחות רוב בני משפחתו של גרסיה, אבל הוא נורה למוות על ידי אחד מהם. כפי Sappensly נראה בצער אל גופתה של קולמוס, Bennie שואל: "האם אני מקבל?" Sappensly פונה לירות, אבל Bennie והורג אותו. Bennie חוזר למקסיקו סיטי, "מתווכח" עם הראש של גרסיה כל הזמן. הוא הגיע לדירה שלו, Bennie נותן בראש של גרסיה מקלחת ולאחר מכן מביא אותו לחדר המלון של מקס. העמיד פנים נכונות לוותר על הראש שלו 10,000 $, Bennie מגלה שהוא כבר לא מונע על ידי כסף; ליתר דיוק, הוא מאשים מות Elita על השפע ובכוונתה להרוג כל המעורבים. כמה גברים למשוך רובים, אבל Bennie מצליח לחמוק מהירי ולהרוג את כולם. הוא לוקח כרטיס ביקור מהשולחן עם הכתובת של אל ג'פי עליו. לאחר השתתפות הטבילה עבור הנכד החדש שלו, אל ג'פי מברך Bennie כגיבור ונותן לו מזוודה המכילה את השפע מיליון דולר שהובטח. Bennie בשלווה מתייחס כמה אנשים מתו על ראשו של גרסיה, כולל אהובתו. אל ג'פי מגיב באדישות, אומר Bennie לקחת את הכסף ולזרוק ראשו של גרסיה החזירים בדרך החוצה. רתיחה שהאובייקט האחראי למותו של Elita נתפס כלא יותר מאשר אשפה, רובי Bennie את כל משומרי ראשו של אל ג'פי. תרזה נכנסה עם בנה התינוק שלה כמו Bennie מצביע אקדח אל ג'פי אבל מהסס לירות. היא בתמציתיות קורא Bennie להרוג אביה. Bennie מחייב, לוקח עימו את ראשו של גרסיה כשהוא עוזב את מקום האירוע עם המילים: ".. תשמור על הילד ואני אטפל האב" Bennie מתרחקת, להיהרג רק על ידי אנשיו של אל ג'פי, המקלעים האוטומטיים שלהם לקרוע אותו לגזרים. פיתוח מנהל סם פקינפה היה עובד על '' הבלדה על בכבלים הוג '' כאשר תסריטאי חבר ותיק פרנק קובלסקי אמר לו רעיון לסרט: "קיבלתי כותרת גדולה: ' ' הבא לי את ראשו של '' ... '- והיו לו שם אחר -.' ואת הקרס הוא שהבחור הוא כבר מת "" <שם נ"צ = "Simmons1"> סימונס 1982, p. . 189 פקינפה אהבו אותו, והחל לכתוב על זה אז גם באנגליה תוך '' כלבי הקש ''. הוא המשיך לכתוב את התסריט יריות עם גורדון דוסון. מפיק מרטין באום יצרו חברת הפקה עצמאית משלו, Optimus הפקות, והיה עסקה עם United Artists. פקינפה ניגשה אליו עם 25 עמודים של תסריט הסרט. באום לקרוא אותו ואהב אותו. יונייטד ארטיסטס הסכים לשלם פקינפה לכתוב את התסריט אבל הוא אמר באום שהוא לא רוצה שום כסף בשביל זה, משום שהיה חייב לו אחת. פקינפה אמר באום שאם יונייטד ארטיסטס אהב את התסריט אז הם יכולים לשלם אותו. <שם נ"צ = "Simmons1" /> פקינפה נכתבה מראש ייצור באמצע אוגוסט 1973 מקסיקו סיטי. <שם נ"צ = "Simmons2"> סימונס 1982, p. 190. למעט כמה אנשי מפתח, הצוות היה לגמרי מקסיקנים. הוא שכר מנהל צילום אלכס פיליפס, ג'וניור, אחד הצלמים הבכורה של מקסיקו. הם ערובה על סלידת עדשות רחבה זווית, הערצה מתקרבת ו setups מצלמה המרובה. פקינפה אמר לו, "אני עושה מעט מאוד לוקח, אבל אני יורה הרבה סרט כי אני רוצה לשנות זוויות. אני יורה עם עריכה בחלק האחורי של המוח שלי". <שם נ"צ = "Simmons2" /> בעוד צופיות מיקומים, הוא הסתמך באופן נרחב על תחושת הבטן שלו ואת הרצון להציג חזון גרגירים, מציאותי לו מקסיקו. הוא השקיע הרבה זמן בחיפוש אחר לבר הנכון זה יהיה העבודה של Bennie. סימונס 1982, p. 192. סוף סוף פקינפה גילו מקום ב Plaza Garibaldi המכונה "Tlaque-Paque". הוא הסתכל סביבו ואמר, "זה לבוש. זה אמיתי". <שם נ"צ = "Simmons3" /> חברים מקסיקניים מאנשי צוות אמרו לו כי הבעלים של הבר היה מוניטין לשמצה ועל פי שמועות שהוא הרג פעם האישה שם, מרצה את עונשו בכלא מעט מאוד כי הוא שיחד את האנשים הנכונים בעמדות כוח. סימונס 1982, p. 193. '' הביאו לי את ראשו של אלפרדו גרסיה '' נכנס לייצור בסוף ספטמבר 1973 בגיליון אוקטובר של '' וראייטי 'מגזין', פקינפה צוטט כאומר, "בשבילי, הוליווד כבר לא קיימת. זה היסטוריה בעבר. החלטתי להישאר במקסיקו כי אני מאמין שאני יכול לעשות את התמונות שלי עם חופש פעולה גדול יותר מכאן ". <שם נ"צ =" Simmons5 "> סימונס 1982, p. 196. זה להרגיז את האיגודים Motion Picture וטלוויזיה והם בגלוי מוקע מנהל עבור בהודעתו בנשיונל כנס שלהם בדטרויט. הם גם איימו '' אלפרדו גרסיה '' עם חרמות איחוד עם השקתו, תיוג זה בהפקה "בורח". <שם נ"צ = "Simmons5" /> להגנתו פקינפה וטען שהוא ציטט. לפני הסרט היה להשתחרר, האיגודים התרכך על איום בחרם שלהם. <שם נ"צ = "Simmons6"> סימונס 1982, p. 197. כפי הצילומים העיקריים נמשכה חודש דצמבר, הדרישות - הן פיזית והן נפשית - החלו לגבות את מחירן על השחקנים והצוות <שם נ"צ = "Simmons7"> סימונס 1982, p.. 201. כדי לעזור להפיג את המתח, פקינפה לבין המפיקים קנה לבר מקומי מסיבת הפתעה. צילום עיקרי הסתיים שלושה ימים לפני חג המולד וראש לקח שבוע חופש לפני לפקח על עריכת הסרט. <שם נ"צ = "Simmons8"> סימונס 1982, p. 205. קבלה ביום השקתו ב -1974, '' הביאו לי את ראשו של אלפרדו גרסיה '' לא אושרה על ידי הקהל והמבקרים ונכשל בקופות. עם זאת, הסרט מצא מאז קהל עכשווי, שמירה על דירוג טרי 82 אחוזים על עגבניות רקובות בהתבסס על 22 ביקורות . '' בא לי את ראשו של אלפרדו גרסיה '' היה רשום בספר 1978 " 'הסרטים הגרועים חמישים של כל זמנים' '. כמה מבקרי קולנוע (כולל מייקל מדווד) טוענים כי '' הביאו לי את ראשו של אלפרדו גרסיה '' הוא אחד הסרטים הגרועים ביותר שנעשו אי פעם, בעוד אחרים (ביניהם רוג'ר אברט ו היבט מגזין) רואים את זה יצירת מופת <שם נ"צ = "אברט"> מיכאל Sragow של '' ניו יורק '' מגזין כינה אותה "קטסטרופה כך ענק כי מי שפעם מדורגת פקינפה עם המינגווי יכול עכשיו לקרוא מיקי ספיליין ". ". 207. הסרט פתח פולחן הבא מוצג Category:1974 films Category:1970s action thriller films Category:1970s Western (genre) films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Sam Peckinpah Category:Films set in Mexico Category:Films shot in Mexico Category:Mexican films Category:Neo-Western films Category:American action thriller films Category:Mexican Western (genre) films Category:United Artists films קטגוריה:Amc